His Guardian Angel
by isiscrystal9912
Summary: Thinking that his actions towards the Mist is now history, Yagura is living life with two stepkids. Little did he know that nothing can erase the past, and it had come back to haunt him and danger lives around him. When his daughter Hanare found out the truth behind the manslaughter of her clan, things get worse. No one will defend him now. Who is going to save him?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Isis: Hey guys! It's the trio again! Namely Isis, Crystal and Audrey the good for nothing idiots who love to write stories and yet are either busy or sometimes just too lazy...

Audrey: Ha! And I get the lazy one is you?

Isis: Now now Aud... you know the inkjet lazy one here is you who has TOO much time on their hands...

Crystal: Are you sure it's only her? Hmmm... sometimes I'm laf so I guess we'really just a trio of lazy asses!

Isis: Hmmm... I guess so... all in favor say "Aye!"

Audrey/Crystal: "Aye!"

Isis: OK then, guess we delayed you readers long enough... so here's our new story! Don't forget to comment and PM us if you have anything you wanna ask!

Audrey: Aye!

* * *

Chapter 1:It's time

His eyes flicked open in an instant the ever so irritating alarm sets off. Mentally cursing the helpful yet annoying object, he stretched himself and yawned. Judging from the colour of the sky, he could tell it was still early.

During the days of being the Mizukage, he had always woke up earlier than his alarm clock did. Despite that, he would end up in the Mizukage tower earlier than anyone. He was so used to the routine then.

Unable to tolerate the nettlesome ringing, he reluctantly climbed out and stopped the annoying alarm clock. After not being the Mizukage for so long, he was a little off routine. Rubbing the back of his head with his palm, he stepped out of his room, with his feet trailing the cold, marble floor.

Exiting his room, he turned on the lights in the living room. Mei had given him a spacious house in the northeast of the Mist, not too far from the Mizukage's Tower. He tried to decline the offer as it was too big, but despite knowing him so well, Mei just shoved the house keys into his palm and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving him flabbergasted and at no choice.

At first he didn't know what he was going to do with a big house that he can't live every corner in with, but then the kids came along..."LET'S KILL SOME ASSHOLES!" a ten year old boy yelled, running across the living room at 6am in the morning came to a halt. His shirt collar was grabbed from the back, leaving him struggling to escape Yagura's grip."Where do you think you're going?" Yagura questioned him.

The boy was a handful to him. That kid was exuberant 24/7, and was hard to keep track of. He would be running from place to place, collecting "experience" to prepare himself for the real ninja world. Nobody knew where he got his stamina and exuberance from, but Yagura is sure that he didn't inherit it from his father.

"I was just...going to do some kunai throwing practices?" Kosuke looked back and grinned at him, pointing to the backyard.

"So you call a couple of trees 'assholes'? " Yagura said, more of a statement than a question. He released Kosuke. Kosuke rubbed his neck, then checked his pouch to make sure all his tools are there.

"I thought it would sound more...energetic?"Yagura sighed. Well at least he didn't say something weird like 'youthful'. "No, it's too dark outside."

"But it's going to be bright soon..." Kosuke negotiated one last time, adding a bambi eyes effect. Yagura sighed again. He waved him off, with the condition that Kosuke waits a while longer and never to say 'asshole' again. Kosuke kneeled and bowed towards him, worshipping him like his god before squeezing the young former Mizukage to death and disappearing into the bathroom.

Yagura rubbed the back of his head and turned around, proceeding towards the kitchen.

His stepdaughter was sitting at the counter, sipping her daily nutritious chocolate drink Kosuke deems "disgusting".

Yagura never knew the content of that drink, but was pretty convinced that it didn't taste pleasant, seeing the way Kosuke reacted to it on the first day he met her.

"It doesn't just look like poop, it tastes like one too." Kosuke commented to Yagura then, as a form of warning. Yagura just smiled and nodded. Hanare had unlimited supply of the instant drink mix for some reason, and he never knew where she got it from either.

"Otou-san. " Hanare greeted him with wide grin. Yagura smiled back as an acknowledgement. He noticed a bundle of fresh flowers at the counter next to her. He moved closer to take a look. "Who's this for?"

"Oh, just someone." Hanare said, not stating specifically. Just when she hoped he isn't going to ask anymore, Yagura didn't stop at there. "A boy you like?" he said in a teasing manner, leaning his elbows against the counter across from her.

"Nooo." Hanare said, scrunching her nose up. "Girls will never give guys flowers."

"Then who is it for?" Yagura asked. He was curious. Hanare doesn't like flowers, so it had to be for someone. But who?

"Well..." Hanare hesitated. She didn't want to tell him who. She was afraid he would get upset. She was afraid of reviving his memories of her. She shifted uncomfortably, thinking of a specific answer, but not too specific.

"A relative." She answered. Yagura looked at her, confusion written all over his face. Her relatives are all dead, he thought. Then it hit him. He understood her meaning and nodded. "When are you leaving?"

"When it's brighter out there. Can you come with me, please?" Hanare asked, grinning.

"Sure." Yagura simply said, grabbing a mug of water before entering his room. Hanare sighed as a relief. Not too long after, Kosuke appeared in the kitchen, looking hyped and prepared for his self training.

"I don't get it. I thought everyone in your clan is dead." Kosuke, always being the slow one. Hanare just smiled at him, not saying a word while finishing her drink. She smacked her lips and smiled to herself."Yuck." Kosuke commented, watching her indulging the poop drink. Hanare ignored him and continued. "I'm going to visit my Aunt Reiko's grave. But I thought otou-san didn't want to go..."

"What's wrong with that? He knows her or something?" Kosuke asked. Hanare shrugged. She remembered Mei saying something about how her aunt died and Yagura was involved, but she isn't sure. She never dared to asked him as she was afraid he would get moody."Ready?" Yagura asked Hanare after he was done. Hanare nodded, heading towards the graveyard together.

* * *

"Here, it's the letter requesting for assistance to the joined mission with the Stone." Kihira handed Mei an envelope with a letter in it. Mei took it from her grasp and read it thoroughly. Although having to face heaps of reports and requests from all over the Mist and further, she never took any paperwork lightly. She would read everything carefully and digest the content. Kihira looked around the room, and her gaze landed on Mei's assistant and bodyguard, Chojuro. He was staring at Mei working with a wondrous awe.

Kihira waved at him frantically to snapped him out of his fantasy, but to no avail.

"Kihira. I need you to help me with something." Mei said, gaining Kihira's attention. She cocked her head to the side, gesturing her to continue.

"I've received news that a few suspicious characters have been loitering around the border of the Water country and Fire country.I need you to help me check out, and find out what they want."

"Right. By the way, Mei..." Kihira's words trailed off before continuing, "What exactly happened when Yagura was the Mizukage? I get that he was manipulated, but what did Madara make him do?"Mei's eyes widened, surprised that she asked.

Ever since Yagura came back to the Mist, nobody had ever talked about the Bloody Mist era. Anyone who talked about it in the open would get berated by official superiors, as it wasn't his fault.

"During his reign as Mizukage, there was a barbaric ritual where Academy students would be forced to kill each other in order to graduate. The practice was discontinued when an entire graduating class of students was massacred by Zabuza Momochi. But until this day, a lot of people still have a grudge against him."Chojuro was about to say something when Mei glanced at him to stop and leave. Chojuro bowed and left the room, leaving Kihira a little confused. "Okay, so, it still wasn't his fault. He was manipulated. Why didn't you tell everyone-"

"No." Mei cut. Kihira cocked her head forward, confused.

Mei signaled her to come forward, gesturing that it was a secret matter. Kihira leaned forward. Mei said something but she couldn't hear it as she was speaking too soft, but she managed to read her lips and the words left her utterly shocked


	2. Chapter 2

**It'sssssss Crryyssstttal from Isiscrystal9912! Yes, I'm in charge of this story (how happy I am to be able to say that). So before Isis pouts that I said "in charge", let me just say that I'm in charge of only this story. The Truth Is is under her.**

**Oh if you were wondering, this story happened after our other story, The Truth Is. Hanare and Yagura's story was touched a little in that story, so our stories are interrelated. I hope that clears it up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I don't know about Isis and if she's secretly being Masashi Kishimoto or whatever, but if she really was, Sasuke and Sakura would have got married. Isis logic.**

* * *

Chapter 2: My missing relatives

The thick mist shrouded the area. At this time of the year, the mist is unusually thick due to the lack of air movement in the Water country. Despite that, Yagura could still locate the graves of the Shobaru clan. Hanare would ask him to come with her every once in a while to "explain to them he was innocent". Yagura didn't understand what it meant, but he just followed.

A small hand touched his and held it. Yagura looked down at the girl who met his gaze.

"It's not your fault." Hanare said to him. He lightly nodded although he didn't understand . They continued towards the gate of the graveyard. The steam coming out from a cup of coffee sitting on the counter of the guard house united with the mist around, making the atmosphere eerie. Yagura glanced around before proceeding into the graveyard. He sensed the presence of another person around, but he wasn't sure if he or she had bad intention.

"Hanare."

"I know." Hanare softly said. He gestured her to head to the graves first. He turned back and took a few steps forward before coming to a halt.

He sensed bloodthirst.

The sound of a kunai slicing through the air alarmed him. He ducked to dodge and drew his staff out to block the second kunai. It didn't take long for him to notice the exploding tag attached to the kunai that landed not far from him to jump further seconds before it exploded.

Then there was calmness. No movement at all. He gripped onto his staff tightly. Although there was the thick mist, but he grew up here. He learned how to fight in the mist. The opponent definitely isn't a mist ninja, so he had the advantage.

Making a hand sign, the mist wore off, revealing a sea of hundred graves within his sight. He looked around. He could still sense the person, and he was hiding behind one of the hundred graves around. He made another hand sign and the mist came back, clouding the area.

"Fire release, fire ball jutsu." a voice murmured. Yagura jumped upwards and dodged the surprise attack. He located the attacker from the sky. He made a few hand signs. "Water style, water dragon jutsu." The mist gathered and rised up, turning into water in the shape of a dragon. It charged towards the attacker, destroying a few graves. The attacker bit his finger and made a few hand signs, summoning a phoenix. Yagura's eyes widened. A Hanyou? No. Impossible.

Not waiting for him to react, the phoenix cut through the sky, charging straight towards him. Yagura summoned water around his hands, but didn't have enough time to finish the rest of the technique as the phoenix slammed right into him and flew up.

The phoenix summoner smirked to himself. He never thought the fourth Mizukage would be defeated so easily. "Maybe because he forgot all his fighting skills. Pathetic."

The phoenix flew back down towards his direction, indicating his sweet victory. He smiled to himself. Then he looked closer at the bird coming towards his direction. It was going twice as fast as he ordered to. Something wasn't right.

The bird slammed into him and the ground, causing a huge noise that created an echo miles away. Soil crumbled down the phoenix. Yagura got up on his feet and breathed out heavily. If it weren't for the water around his hands, he could've suffered burns. The phoenix disappeared in a cloud of smoke, revealing the body of the attacker mangled. Yagura was about to move closer to him when he heard a familiar scream.

"Hanare!" he exclaimed to no one in particular and rushed towards the direction of the voice. By the time he reached there, two fresh dead bodies were laying on the ground, their heads inches away from another figure.

"Damn, I didn't get to torture them." Isis pouted. Hanare was crouching down, trembling and terrified. Yagura inched his way towards her and asked her if she was alright. She nodded. He sighed a relief and plopped himself on the floor. "Isis, why are you here?"

"The stupid mist. I was supposed to look for the Mizukage's Tower but got lost in the mist and ended up here. Somehow I heard her scream and managed to kill them before they got her. " Isis explained. Yagura nodded and stood up. "Who are they?"

"I don't know, but look." Isis pointed to a shiny metal object tied to one of the corpse's arm. Yagura stepped closer, only to be shocked by what he saw.

"Konoha headband?" he asked for clarification. Isis nodded. "But that's crazy! Konoha would never do that!"

"Are you sure you didn't kill the wrong person?" Yagura asked. Isis glared at him. "I may be exuberant, but I'm not stupid."

"Otou-san!" Hanare called out to Yagura, pointing at something. Yagura and Isis walked over to Hanare and looked towards the direction of her index finger. Both of them gasped. The graves belonging to the Shobaru clan members were dug and raided. All hundred of the corpses were stolen.

"What the hell do people want to do with dead bodies? Make mannequins?" Isis commented. "More importantly, why are Konoha ninjas attacking Hanare?"

"Maybe the attackers have something to do with the grave raid." Yagura said.

Isis rubbed her temples and frantically nodded. "Yes. It must be that."

"We have to find out." Yagura said looking at both Hanare and Isis. Isis beamed in delight. "Sounds like the starting of an adventure to me."

* * *

"They tried to knock me out and pull me away, that's when I screamed." Hanare explained. Yagura nodded. Isis had taken the dead bodies back to Konoha to verify their identities. Until then, Mei had the case on hold. Suibiki, the Mist's top investigator and a group of Mist ANBU were sent by Mei to the scene.

"Why are there so many creepy people?" Kosuke arrived at the scene asking, referring to the ANBU.

"Because this involves the possible abduction of the fourth Mizukage's stepdaughter and his assassination." Suibiki said plainly. Kosuke scooted further from him, intimidated. Turning to Yagura, Suibiki continued, "I believe this has something to do with the Shobaru clan that Hanare belongs to." Yagura raised an eyebrow, gesturing him to continue. "The other ninja that you killed also had a Konoha headband tied around his arms, so I believe those three were allies. Furthermore, the bodies of the Shobaru clan members were stolen just a while ago."

Yagura nodded. "Thanks." Suibiki just stared for a moment, a little taken back by his demeanor before leaving the scene. Yagura then faced the ANBU. "I'll take care of Hanare. Just find out what's going on." The ANBU bowed and disappeared.

"So, what now?" Kosuke asked.

"You guys won't be safe for long, especially Hanare." Yagura stated. "So you guys better not leave the house at any cost."

"Hey, um, Yagura," Kosuke said getting his attention. He wasn't used to calling him 'dad' just yet, something he wish Yagura doesn't mind. "Just now that Suibiki guy seemed like he didn't like you. Are you guys rivals or something?"

Yagura raised an eyebrow. "I don't have anything against him. I don't know why he does." He didn't see it as a big deal. Wasn't that how everyone was treating him at the moment?

"But it's not your fault." Hanare said to him.

Yagura blinked. He decided to be honest this time. "Hanare, I don't understand what you mean every time you say that." Just when Hanare was about to ask him what he meant, Kihira appeared before them.

"Mei wants to see you." Kihira told him. Yagura acknowledges with a nod.

"Can you walk both of them home?" Yagura asked, gesturing to Hanare and Kosuke. Kihira nodded and led them out of the graveyard.

Along the way, Hanare's mind was on only one question. It wasn't about why the Konoha shinobi came after her. That was supposed to be her main concern, she was even confused with what Yagura said.

_"Hanare, I don't understand what you mean every time you say that."_

What does he mean? Doesn't he know that he was manipulated into creating the Bloody Mist system and massacring the whole Shobaru clan?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The dark truth

"Shizune, are the reports out?"

Isis had been waiting for the identification results of the three alleged Konoha shinobi who attacked Yagura and Hanare. She is not quite sure how to feel about it. She's never seen them before, but she can't be sure that they aren't Konoha ninja as well. And if they are, lots of controversy will be caused between the Leaf and the Mist, and would soon have a big impact on the five nations Alliance. The Hokage have made it clear that she wasn't willing to risk it. But now, the truth shall speak for itself.

"Yes." Shizune replied, "We are lucky. None of them were ever born as a Konohagakure resident. However, it's possible that they are from the Fire country."

"So they are not affiliated with the village, but with our country?" Isis asked. Shizune nodded. "But we are still not sure. The only way they could've gotten the Konoha headband was from us, unless it's a fake, but we can't identify that."

"Damn it, how are we going to tell Tsunade-sama?" Isis asked, pacing back and forth. "Damn controversy is going to happen. We can't afford to have a fifth war."

"We still have to tell her. We need to send the reports to the Fire country to identify them, only then we can confirm that they are from the Fire country. But I'm sure Mizukage-sama can understand. She's not as hasty as the other two kages." Shizune assured Isis, earning a smirk from her. Shizune was definitely referring to the Tsuchikage and the Raikage.

"Yeah. Luckily we have two open minded kages among the five." Isis said.

Shizune nodded and gave Isis the report. "I leave the explanation to Tsunade-sama to you."

Isis grinned. "Ha, as much as I'll like to see hell break loose, I still hope they aren't one of us."

* * *

"Yagura-sama, it's confirmed. They are after Hanare's chakra." Mei said. Yagura rubbed his temples. "I get that her red chakra is valuable, and she's the only one that has it now, but why take the dead bodies? Dead bodies don't contain chakra."

"Maybe they do." Mei said. "During the Fourth shinobi world war, the reincarnated shinobi had chakra and could even fight."

"But they were reincarnations, Madara must've loaned them chakra. What we are facing are dead bodies." Yagura simply stated. Mei nodded, acknowledging his point. "What do they plan on doing with the chakra, we still don't know. But what we do know is, this group of people, aren't just ordinary unknown shinobi. They are known as the Sumutsu group, who have been traveling around, finding valuable bloodline limit to steal. This group of shinobi were once assassins who were hired to murder feudal lords or top bodyguards. But after getting sick of taking orders, they quit and named themselves Sumutsu."

Yagura's eyes widened. "And they are from the Leaf village? Hired to assassinate?"

Mei shook her head. "We don't know yet. Konoha is still running a proper check on the trio's identity."

Yagura nodded. "Then I guess this is all we have for now. I'll excuse myself."

"Wait Yagura-sama." Mei called out, earning his immediate attention. He sank back down on the chair. "Just 'Yagura' would do."

Mei smiled and continued. "I think I didn't tell you everything about your position in the Mist after you and the other jinchuuriki were revived when the Fourth shinobi world war ended." Yagura raised an eyebrow, encouraging her to continue.

"I lied. We lied. You're probably confused with what we all have to say about the reign when you were the fourth Mizukage. We didn't tell you about what happened during the Bloody Mist er-"

"I know."

Mei raised an eyebrow. Yagura nodded, knowing that what he's about to say will shock Mei to no end. "I was conscious when Madara manipulated me. I know everything that happened when he took over."

"You were pretending this whole time, Yondaime-sama?" Mei asked with a rather shocked tone.

"I'm sorry, Mei-chan." Yagura apologized, his head in his hands. Spending his whole life as a jinchuuriki, he knew the feeling of not being accepted, and he feared it deeply. He worked so hard to gain his village's trust and became the Fourth Mizukage. If people knew he was conscious the whole time, he feared the past would repeat itself. "I know that's very unlike me."

"Yondaime-sama, you're the Fourth Mizukage, everyone respects you. Furthermore, you were manipulated. There's nothing you could've done about it." Mei looked right through his heart and convinces him.

"Suibiki doesn't look happy with me." Yagura said. Mei shrugged. "You know him. He's pretty stubborn. Moreover, his brother was killed by Momochi Zabuza during their final test in the academy."

"Before I became the Mizukage, I promised to discontinue the ritual, but I couldn't. He has the right to be mad."

"Don't blame yourself, Yondaime-sama. It's impressive enough that you managed to stay conscious under Madara's sharingan."

"That's the reason why he got rid of me first. Because I was conscious. Or not I may have been his weapon forever." Yagura explained.

"Yondaime, this may sound insulting, but on the bright side, I didn't need to fight against my own predecessor. " Mei chuckled, releasing a bit of tension in the room. Yagura smiled. "It's okay. But the matter now is Hanare."

Mei's face suddenly turned gloom. This is the only matter during the Bloody Mist era that hasn't reached its truth. She wasn't sure of what to say to Yagura about this matter. She tries to convince herself that the massacre of the Shobaru clan is just another of Madara's plan, but the dark truth is already in front of her. She couldn't even openly talk about it with him. He never knew that Mei is aware of it, neither is she supposed to know.

"Right." she tries to remain firm and careful not to bring up the bloody incident. Something tells her Yagura feels the same. "I'll tell you everything we know when we do."

"Okay, then I'll excuse myself."

* * *

"Maybe he doesn't know." Kosuke suggested. Hanare shrugged. She doubt so. They are back in their house with Kihira, trying to sort out every conflict going on in Hanare's mind. Hanare poked around the onigiri with a chopstick, sighing. Hanare preferred eating onigiri with chopsticks, especially when she's confused or bored, just to kill time. Kosuke looked at Kihira, expecting her to give an answer, but she just shrugged. At that moment, the conversation she had with Mei just a few days ago floats back into her mind.

_"It doesn't matter if you didn't hear what I've said. Look, let's just forget whatever just happened." Mei said to Kihira. Kihira shook her head. "I got it. I'm just...confused. I thought the ritual which the Academy students were forced to kill each other was started long before Yagura came into power?"_

_"Wait, no." Mei raised her hands, trying to clear the confusion in her own head. "That ritual has nothing to do with Yagura. That's not what I'm talking about. Do you know Hanare?"_

_Kihira nodded. "Yagura's stepdaughter and the sole survivor of her clan. Yes, why?"_

_"Yes, that. I was referring to that. The massacre of her clan and what I whispered to you about Yagura..."_

_Kihira's eyes widened. "Wait, Hanare's clan, the Shobaru clan, was ordered by Yagura to be murdered, which people thought Madara was controlling him into doing it...but you just told me, he wasn't manipulated yet when his order was issued...which mean-"_

_Mei placed her index finger at her lips, gesturing her to keep her voice down. Kihira gave her an apologetic gesture._

_"Nobody knows about this. Nobody should ever know." Mei said. "If this news breaks out to anyone, even higher up officials, Mist will never be the same again, neither will Yondaime."_

_"So Yagura ordered this to happen himself? But why?" Kihira asked, her voice so soft that it almost can't be heard. _

_Mei shook her head. "I don't know." earning a disappointed look from Kihira._

_"Kihira, I want you to do me a favour." Mei offered. Kihira raised her eyebrows, gesturing her to continue._

_"If you're willing, I'll be glad if you can find out why he ordered that to happen, but keep this from him." Mei said._

_"Mei, you're pretty close to him. Why are you afraid to ask him yourself?" Kihira asked. Mei bit her lower lip. Kihira saw right through her. There was something, or some part in Yagura she was rather afraid, but she never revealed to anyone, until now. "Yagura-sama has an alter-ego."_

_Kihira blinked. "A what?"_

_"You heard me." Mei said. "I grew up with him, I knew almost everything about him. Most times he's just himself, polite and outspoken. But sometimes he's just...different. He just turns dark."_

_"Maybe that's just another characteristic of a jinchuuriki." Kihira suggested._

_Mei shrugged. "I don't know. Is Naruto-kun and Bee-kun like that?"_

_"Well...they are the hyperactive ones. They can't be compared." Kihira said._

_"The Kazekage and Utakata-san isn't like that. They don't have alter-egos. Kihira, you know a lot about tailed beasts, you should know a lot about jinchuurikis too." Mei said. Her words kept repeating itself in Kihira's ears. The Mizukage has a point, but Yagura having an alter-ego?_

_"Okay, I'll look into that matter. But if I'm going to do that, I can't guarantee that I can keep this from him, or I'll never get anything." Kihira said._

_"Okay. Just don't mention it's my request." Mei said. Kihira nodded. "Okay."_

The sound of the door clicked interrupted her train of thoughts. Three of their gazes landed on the figure at the door. Hanare was the first to dash to him and squeeze him. Yagura is taken aback from her gesture, but returns it anyways.

"It's not your fault..." Hanare uttered softly as she pulled away from him. Yagura brushed her hair with his fingers gently. "Go take a nap. Get some rest."

Hanare nods and does what he says obediently, disappearing into her room. Kosuke leaves the kitchen without a word, only after finishing his lunch and proceeded to the backyard to train, leaving Kihira and Yagura the only ones in the kitchen. Yagura takes a seat from across her at the kitchen counter while she cleans up their dishes.

"I was pretending this whole time." Yagura was the first to speak up. Kihira was surprised that he mentioned it.

"That's what I thought."

"So you know? Everything about the Bloody Mist? The academy's ritual, Ho-"

"That wasn't started by you." Kihira intercepted.

"But I failed to discontinue it." Yagura added. Kihira nodded as he continues,"And Hoshigaki Kisame and Zabuza-"

"He tried to kill you. Zabuza." Kihira added. Yagura nodded. "I've never been so messed up in my life. I had one job, but I blew it."

"Forget it, Yagura. It's over. Everyone had moved on. You should too." Kihira advised.

"I don't know if I should." Yagura said. "I don't think I ever will."

"Well, at some point you know you have to." Kihira said. "Look, I don't know what happened between you and Madara, but you can't keep the blame. He managed to control Isobu and there's nothing you could do about it."

Yagura sat in silence for awhile, digesting her words. "I guess so."

Kihira put away the dishes on the tray vertically, watched as the water droplets dripped off the edge of the plate before breaking the short silence. "And...about Hanare and her clan...Madara also kinda...had you to destroy them."

Yagura glanced at her and played along. "Yes. I never knew why."

Just as those words left his mouth, a scream from the backyard was heard. Kihira and Yagura rushed to the back without hesitating, meeting up with Kosuke and Hanare, as well as a horrendous sight.

"Hanare...I thought you took a nap..." Yagura said to Hanare, who has her head turned away from the scene, shivering. "I wanted to feed Kyo first but..."

A bloody body of a white cat was sprawled on the floor, its legs and tail completely detached from its own mangled form. The four of them stared in shock. Kihira noticed some words cut on the cat's tail and gestured to Yagura. He nodded and pushed the kids into the house. "Get in."

Kihira moves towards the cat and squat beside it, taking a closer look at the words as Yagura watches. "What does it say?"

"It says, 'Revenge have reached you, Yondaime.' "


End file.
